


strawberry

by junhaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boyfriends comforting boyfriends, im soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaos/pseuds/junhaos
Summary: "no, i cannot help you find your textbook if you don’t know what it’s called. “it has a blue cover” doesn’t help."minghao doesn't know how he ended up being a librarian and jun just wants to find his blue textbook.





	strawberry

"what the heck,"

minghao's groans echoed across the deserted library.

"for the last time, no. jun hyung, i cannot help you find your textbook if you don’t know what it’s called!" the younger boy huffed for what seemed to be the 7th time that night.

\---------------------------------------------------------

don't ask him how he ended up being a part time librarian. - it took him over 3 weeks to forgive mingyu for signing him up when their uni handed out "part time librarians wanted." leaflets around the campus.

"hey, it would look good on your resume!" his roommate had suggested while minghao furiously sipped on the strawberry milkshake mingyu got him as a token of peace.

\---------------------------------------------------------

the whine that left jun's mouth snapped him out of his trance.

"but haaaao, it has a blue cover!"

"that won't get us anywhere. a lot of books have blue covers - oh wait, look at the time? the library's closed!" was minghao's reply as he manuevered his way around jun to grab his bag from the counter.

\---------------------------------------------------------

wen junhui had never cried in public, not even in middle school when his classmates made fun of his korean which he had yet to master a few weeks after he moved to the country.

minghao was only 7 when he saw his neighbor sit by the sidewalk with tears rolling down his cheeks.

the skies were a soft shade of pink that evening.

minghao walked across his lawn and sat next to jun who was staring at the bowl of ice cream in his small hands.

"whenever i cry, i eat ice cream. it makes me feel better."

jun wiped his tears using the sleeves of his dark blue sweater.

"i don't like strawberry." he sniffled.

minghao shrugged and continued eating his ice cream.

slowly but surely, jun reached for the other spoon.

and the two boys simply ate their ice cream in silence as the sun went down.

\-------------------------------------------------------

right now jun too, was as exhausted as minghao but he had a paper to write and the fact that he had procrastinated until the very last minute did not make him feel any less shittier. the feeling was so overwhelming it made his head spin. 

so naturally, he burst into tears.

minghao who was walking ahead of jun stopped dead in his tracks and whipped his head around to see the first few tears drop on jun's dark blue sweater.

"hyung are you crying? shit."

he slowly approached jun and allowed the boy to bury his face in minghao's shirt as he cried. the library was quiet apart from the sound of jun crying.

"h-hao i'm sorry. its been a long day and i j-just wanted to get that book-"

"shhhh its okay. you don't have to explain it to me."

the tears stopped after awhile but jun made no move to break the embrace, neither did minghao.

the two boys simply held each other in silence.

"you know what would sound good now, hao?" jun hiccuped.

"strawberry ice cream?"

"strawberry ice cream."

minghao let out a laugh and jun swears it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. screw that textbook, he had minghao and strawberry ice cream. that was all he needed to feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> this was messy but i hope you liked it!!


End file.
